Smile for me
by Darkening-Wings
Summary: EDITED. www . fanfiction . net /u/1710708/ minus spaces Also called Dannath wrote something like this: “Best thing about GaWol? Garland is the more human and emotional one. Hell, yeah.”. I agree. So, GarlandxWoL, rated T.


_Title: Smile for me_  
_Author: Darkening-wings  
Rating: T or above if you want me to. I don't know. Some sexual themes._  
_Summary: (person on Livejournal . com):_ "Best thing about GaWol? Garland is the more human and emotional one. Hell, yeah."

_A/N: what you see above is what inspired me. It was really late, and since I don't know if this person would like to stay anonymous, I'll call them "person" for now. (if you read this, kick me in the ass and I'll put in a note for you.)  
Um, some sexual themes, yaoi/shounen ai... Forgive my failure, will you please? Garland doesn't work in my head. Characters are property of square enix. AND YES. I call WoL "Light". PS: weird turn of events -whatever- in the end._

_I will not ask you to R&R, though I would appreciate it._

* * *

"Hey, Light..."

Garland stared at the back of the man lying by his side, beneath his purple cape: silent, unmoving, facing the other wall.  
There was a long silence before he got a reply, and when it was finally said, it was barely loud enough to hear: "Yes?"  
"Are you well?" Garland wasn't too surprised when the other only shrugged, and a small weight settled in his chest: guilt, he guessed. "Is there something I can do?"

"I'm perfectly fine, you don't need to worry."

"... Ah..."

Light turned around to face him, his eyes as emotionless as ever.

Garland was only a little disappointed, since he had received no word of discomfort, pleasure, or empty promises, not even a threat or moan during the act. He hadn't even received a smile after the lovemaking: it had been like fucking a _doll_.

Light blinked, probably trying to read the metal mask Garland wore.

"... Did you want me to take off my armor?" he almost felt ashamed, as the warrior had been the only one to do it in the nude, and on the cold stone floor of the old Chaos shrine, at that. "I must apologize, but I can't- "  
"No, I'm fine with your armor on." Light touched the cold metal which covered the arm of his archenemy. "Actually, it's more than 'fine'; it's quite enjoyable."

Not even the faintest of blushes, no reassuring smile. Garland wasn't sure he believed what the warrior had said, and rolled over onto his back to stare at the clouded sky above the shrine through the cracks in the ceiling. He heard the silent sigh that passed between the pink lips of his archenemy.

"Garland?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is something bothering you?"

He shook his head, locking his emotions inside. Hell, if Light gave him that treatment, why couldn't he do the same? "It is nothing."

"... Huh."

They spent a few minutes in silence, both looking up towards the ceiling.

"You... You didn't enjoy it?" Garland finally asked, feeling the weight on his chest grow heavier. If his "partner" didn't like it, then what point was there to their being together, even for such a short time?  
"What kind of a question is that?" was the reply, along with that blank face. Garland shrugged and sat up, thinking his suspicions had been right.

"I need to leave, the emperor has probably messed plenty with someone's head by now." He stretched a little, looked down to the face of his opposite and did his best to express his gratitude, be it only with a nod. "Thank you."

Garland prepared to stand up, but was hindered when two strong arms wrapped around his middle. He looked down.

The corners of Light's mouth were turned slightly upwards, he noticed, and the eyes had a shine to them he hadn't seen before. "Thank you, too" said the Cosmos warrior, letting go of Garlands waist only to pull the villain's purple cape back around his shoulders, and finally he smiled. "Before you leave, do you perhaps know where my armor and clothes went?"

Garland laughed, patting Light on the head. "All over the place, I believe. It was quite a wild 'fight' we had, don't you agree?"

The chuckle he received made his heart skip a beat.

"You're right." Light nodded. "You can go. If the Emperor hasn't caused an accident by now, Kefka does seem to like destroying a lot of things. I wouldn't be too surprised is he's actually blown up something important by now..."

They both fell silent as the sound of an explosion echoed through the shrine, and the clouds above turned a sick orange for a few seconds.

"... That's my call." Garland said, getting up. Light smiled one last time before he also stretched and stood up to search for his armor.  
The nemesis admired the thin form for a moment, then turned and walked towards the red door which led out of the shrine.

* * *

A few hours later, Cosmos was killed.

Time passed quickly after that.

Once they met again, the warrior of Light's emotions seemed to be completely sealed behind his cold mask, and he attacked without regret, shedding blood with every swipe of his sword.

It wasn't without anger, hate and disappointment that Garland went down. Of _course_, he should have realized that the warrior's mission was more important to him than the silly love of an enemy.

He told them Chaos's intentions, laughing at them when their eyes stared in disbelief. Finally, the warrior of Light stepped forward

"_He'll destroy everything because of the emptiness in his heart?"_

"_It is what the God has decided..."_ he smiled inside: such a naïve creature his enemy was.

"_And you... Are you alright with this?"_

It was probably only his mind playing tricks, but Light's voice seemed to waver.

"_If this world loses its form, I only need to find another cycle."_ He said, searching the blank face for any emotion. But before he could determine what exactly hid behind that mask, he started to fade: purple and black swirling up towards the sky. _"The soul of strife shall endure forever, beyond time and space!"_ And he straightened his stance, once again towering above his enemy.

As the world around him slowly darkened and disappeared, he said his last farewell.


End file.
